Idiosyncrasies
by Applebucker77
Summary: In the year 1978, Pearl finds that she must confront her fascinations and feelings for a certain crimson-clad gem... much sooner than she'd hoped. Teenage Pearlnet. Two-shot.


**Playlist:**

**"Smalltown Boy"- Bronski Beat  
"Roxanne"- The Police  
****"I Want You"- Savage Garden**  
"How Soon Is Now?"- The Smiths

**Or... if you want to go full 1978:  
"Night Fever"- BeeGees  
"Into The Night"- Benny Mardones  
"Fly Robin Fly"- Silver Convention  
"Kiss You All Over"-Exile**

* * *

Embarrassment. A fate worse than death.

Whether it's yours or another's fault becomes unimportant, the thoughts and accusations become overpowered by the feeling. And the feeling is killer. It burns you to your core, and freezes your mind. It's the feeling of a personal weakness being thrown to the ravenous wolves, viciously ripped apart, and left to fester.

It's also a consequence of one's own self-image. If one feels the need to wear a hypothetical mask or suit in the presence of others (or one significant other), the dreaded feeling of embarrassment will overcome one if the mask were to be, one way or another, ripped away.

Pearl was going through such a startling ache now.

She hadn't meant for it to happen like this... it had all started so simply.

Even the most disciplined, dedicated adolescent mind has a tendency to wander into places it doesn't have any business in. It's normal, it's all part of becoming who you are. But this curiosity can backfire, and cause pain in a young soul.

Pearl looked up at the imposing cherry-wood wardrobe in front of her. She noted the patterns and decorations on it, tried to guess the date of manufacture, pondered on the possible reasons for the scars on its legs... anything she could busy herself with so that she wouldn't be tempted to look inside the wooden closet.

It was Garnet's.

"Can you believe she never wears any of this stuff?" Amethyst snickered, rummaging through the fabric, getting into who knows what kind of mischief.

Pearl felt sick. It was one thing to sneak into Garnet's room without her knowing, but it was quite another to snoop through her private belongings, hidden away probably for good reason.

So why had she joined Amethyst in this little game of 'private detective'? It was a question she had asked herself since she had snuck into the chamber, although she damn well knew the answer.

Because deep down, Pearl wanted to know more about Rose's secretive second-in-command.

Pearl wasn't sure what it was about_ her_. Garnet was a confusing, enigmatic figure that Pearl had tried to decipher for the few years she'd known her. It drove her nuts. She couldn't stand the feeling of uncertainty.

She had almost developed a sort of obsession, a thirst for knowledge... a thirst for Garnet. _What kind of secrets could be hidden behind those pink shades?_ Boy, did Pearl want an answer.

Unfortunately, a straight answer was next to impossible to coax out. She'd asked Rose.

Pearl wasn't about to give up... she often wondered just how far she would go to explore the depths of Garnet, and how much knowledge, contact, and that hot, slippery, tangy fluid running down her throat would satiate her appetite. She knew she wanted her more than she'd ever wanted anyone before. And it absolutely _terrified_ her.

So... when the irritating nuisance Amethyst insisted that they search Garnet's room for answers... Pearl didn't know how to say no.

"Oh man, she would look so cool in this jacket!"

Pearl gasped. "Shh! Not so loud!"

"What? She won't be back 'till tonight, we got time."

"If Rose catches either of us in here, we'll be killed. You know that as well as I do." Pearl whispered fiercely.

"Rose is busy shoppin' or whatever. She wouldn't waste her time searching for us." Amethyst pulled out the jacket, and held it up for Pearl to see.

It was a smoothed, red-and-black letterman jacket with a white 14 embroidered in the front. It looked like it had never been worn, maybe not even tried on.

"Wouldn't she look cool in this thing?"

An image of Garnet standing at the top of a series of bleachers with the jacket on opened itself up in Pearl's mind. She had to admit, it looked pretty cool. "I guess..." she said, nodding.

Amethyst stuffed the jacket back into the wardrobe. Sticking her head and shoulders back into the wooden closet, she continued to search for any other peculiar items of interest.

Despite her ever-present sense of morality perched in her head, Pearl knew that she wanted to look inside. It was only a matter of time before the worm of curiosity would get the best of her.

Amethyst pulled out a pair of black Laura Petries. Licking her lips, she nodded approvingly. No doubt, she was picturing Garnet. _Not good._

Pearl narrowed her eyes. She clenched her teeth and her fingers curled into fists. _Don't even think about it, Amethyst. Garnet will be mine. _She scared herself again. _Oh jeez..._

Amethyst piped up. "Do you think she works out?"

Pearl cocked her head to the side, her head knocked out of thought. "What makes you say that?"

"Dude... do you even have to ask? She's one _chicka cherry cola_, if ya know what I mean..." She waggled her eyebrows in a most vulgar manner.

"...Pardon?"

Amethyst's eyes shot wide open. "Come on, Pearl! You've seen her! Don't tell me that you haven't taken, you know, just a little time to check out those _killer_ abs, or her incredible tits, or that perfect butt!"

Pearl was speechless.

"I'll bet she does yoga, or pilates, or aerobics, or something. I mean, there is no WAY she was born with such a hot bod! Ya know what I mean?"

"I... I..." Pearl would never admit it, but she agreed whole-heartedly. Yet, it disgusted her at the same time. Especially with the way Amethyst had just objectified such beauty in the exotic gem.

"You know how like with some chicks' nipples, they like, poke out of the shirt when it gets cold?" She looked expectantly at Pearl for an answer.

"...Sure." How else could she have responded?

"Garnet's nips don't do that. ...Far out, man."

For an uncomfortable moment, the violet-clad gem seemed to stare off into space. Much like she did when she used to take those repulsive substances a few years ago, when the counter-culture fad hit Beach City in the form of a filthy nudist colony. _I knew that shit would give her brain damage,_ Pearl never ceased to think.

"...Amethyst?"

In a flurry of silver locks, she snapped back, eyes wide and shallow. "Wha-?"

"You did it again."

"...Did what?"

A little frustrated, Pearl sighed. "You did that zoning-out thing."

The disoriented gem dropped the pair of pants. Pinching she bridge of her nose, she squinted her eyes shut. "Man... that was weird."

Pearl nodded. "You should probably get a drink of water."

Blinking, Amethyst nodded. "Yeah. I'll... be right back."

Pearl could hear the footsteps echo through the chamber long after Amethyst disappeared form her sight, and waited until the hiss of the portal ceased before making another move.

That is, if she could bring _herself_ to move. Staring at the open wardrobe door, she licked her lips. It seemed so close, yet so far.

"Ah! Much better!" said Amethyst, strolling back into the room way too early for Pearl's liking, glass of water in-hand. "Okay, okay. So, like I was sayin', there is no freakin' way that Garnet was born looking like a flippin' Nike model, you know what I mean?"

_Yes. Yes, yes, yes._ Pearl wanted to say. "I suppose so..." she mumbled, looking to the side.

Amethyst screwed up her expression. "Come on, P. I'm trying to have a real conversation with you. Rose said that we need more 'sisterly bonding' time, ya know? I don't wanna do all the talking!"

"I don't particularly like this subject." Pearl tried to cram as much contempt into her voice as possible so that Amethyst would drop the subject. And of course, the silver-haired teen didn't detect a hint.

Or perhaps she did, and wanted to continue being an obnoxious asshole. Yep, that sounded much more likely. Whatever the reason was, Pearl couldn't ignore the suspicious glint in Amethyst's beady eyes. It put her on the defense. The last thing she needed was for her younger peer to know about Pearl's intense fascinations with Garnet.

"...You're hiding something."

_Goddammit._ Pearl tried to shrug it off. "No."

"Yes, you are... you don't wanna talk about Garnet, and you're not tellin' me why."

_What? How did she guess so quickly? _thought Pearl. "You're wrong," she retorted, shaking her head, perhaps a little too violently.

"Oh, am I?" Amethyst stuck her head and shoulders back into the wardrobe.

The violet-clad gem suddenly gasped. "Oh... oh dude! Dude, look at this!"

_Oh god, what now?_ Pearl thought, fearing the worst. She looked at the shorter gem. "What is it?"

"Come see!" She stuck her head back in. "Ooh, baby! Now this is what I'm talkin' about!"

_...That doesn't sound good_, thought Pearl, biting her thumbnail compulsively.

Retreating from the wardrobe, the violet-clad gem had a bit of red fabric clenched in her hand. _What could it be?_ She held it above her head for Pearl to see. Her stomach flipped over.

"What the...?"

Sure enough, it was what she'd feared. A pair of lacy, ruby-colored underwear with a tiny bow on the skimpy elastic rim. Pearl could feel herself blush.

"We've hit the jackpot!" Amethyst shouted, diving back into the wardrobe with ardor, and returning with the heavy wooden box of undergarments.

Pearl was frozen.

"Man oh man! That juicy ass in lingerie like this? What I wouldn't do to give it a good spankin'!"

Pearl's jaw dropped. Never before had she heard of someone's rear end, let alone Garnet's, being referred to as..._ juicy_. Was that a good thing?

Dropping the box on the cut-stone floor with a CLACK, Amethyst cackled. "Oh boy!" She pulled out a variety of underwear, undoubtedly searching for the smuttiest piece she could find.

Pearl unfroze.

"Stop that! We... we shouldn't be doing this! Put it back!"

Amethyst scoffed, and gave her a contemptuous look. "Lighten up, man. Garnet won't find out." She pulled a nasty grin.

Pearl's temper rose. "I mean it, Amethyst! She'll kill us!"

Amethyst looked up with an annoyed furrow in her brow. "Who's gonna tell her?"

"Don't challenge me," Pearl snapped back.

"Then get your prudish nose down here and help me search!" Holding up a thin, revealing white bra, she displayed it front of Pearl's face, waving it from side to side.

"You know you want tooooo..." Amethyst added, a knowing smile on her lips... A smile that could only mean one thing.

Her stomach flipped over again. _Oh god, _thought Pearl, her mind already way before the conversation._ She knows._

Unsure of how to defend herself from Amethyst's new supply of ammunition, she stood up straight and crossed her arms across her chest. "What's... What's that supposed to mean?"

Amethyst stood up and mimicked Pearl's stance, not taking her eyes off of her. Like a cat eyeing a trapped mouse, with a toothy grin to match. "Don't act like you don't know."

_How does she know?_ "You're not making sense."

"You know _damn well_ what I mean."

_How did she find out?_ "No, I don't."

Amethyst snickered. "Oh yes, you do... you slyyyy hooooorndog, yooouu," she drawled.

"What did you just call me?" Pearl's heart beat faster, and her temperature rose, although she wasn't sure whether it was from embarrassment or frustration from the fact that her secret was slipping out of her fingers like a wet eel.

"You horny horndog, you _want_ Garnet!"

Pearl couldn't stop herself from blushing. The dead giveaway.

Of course, Amethyst didn't fail to notice. Her mouth gaped into a whale of a smile, her eyes glittering of her namesake.

"Holy _sweet_ Mother of God! Rose was right! It's true!_ You like her_!" She shouted.

Pearl was sure someone had heard _that_. Glancing around in fear, she continued to blush and burn on the inside. "Shut up, Amethyst," she hissed between her teeth.

Amethyst began jumping up and down. "Oh man! I can't believe it! You like her! YOU LIKE HER!"

"Shh! Not so the world can hear!" Pearl insisted, beginning to lose her patience.

The shorter adolescent jovially slapped her on the back, nearly knocking Pearl over. "Oh, dude! This is too good! Wait till Garnet hears THIS!"

_Oh no._ Pearl couldn't let that happen.

It would be the _death_ of her.

In desperation, the pastel gem cried out, "NO, DON'T!"

Amethyst halted. For a few minutes, she seemed to take her comrade seriously, cocking her head to the side, unwashed silver hair hanging in masses down her shoulders. "Why?"

Pearl remained silent. _I'm such an idiot. I'll never live this down._

"... You scared or something?"

Pearl looked at the floor. _God, I'm pathetic,_ she scolded herself.

"... You scared of her rejectin' you?"

Pearl, feeling utterly ripped apart, looked at the shorter gem. "Just drop it, Amethyst."

"You scared or what?"

"Drop it, Amethyst!"

"I'll bet she likes you."

Pearl stopped, mid-snarl as her stomach filled with butterflies. Garnet liking her _back_? She hadn't taken much time to think and ponder about the way Garnet might feel about her before. It had always seemed like a subject too far out of reach.

And yet, Amethyst had brought it light-years closer with a mere five words.

Comforted and astonished at this unexpected show of support from her sister-in-arms, Pearl bit her thumbnail and looked down at her violet-clad comrade.

"You... you really think so?"

Amethyst looked right at her and nodded with a geniune smile, as if she now understood how Pearl felt about Garnet on a much deeper level. "I'll bet she totally digs you."

Pearl looked at the floor. She had only now just realized how tired she was after standing the whole day. She sat on the large bed, with the wood finish that matched the wardrobe.

"Are you gonna ask her out?"

Pearl refused to respond, crossing her arms once more.

The younger gem smiled, this time with uninhibited joy and enthusiasm. "Dude, you should ask her out! You guys would be so cute together!"

She looked at Amethyst. "Why would she waste her time with me?"

The shorter gem shrugged. "...Good point. You are kinda... _overbearing_ sometimes."

Pearl scowled. She really didn't need that.

Amethyst tried once again to be a supportive sister. "Maybe she's shy around ya. It would explain why she's always so quiet when you're in the same room together."

Pearl furrowed her brow, feeling off-put. She'd thought Garnet was always silent, a stoic to match her personality. Was she really only silent when Pearl was around? There would be no way to know for sure.

"Does she speak more when I'm... not there?"

Amethyst's eyes rolled to look at the ceiling, as if she wanted more time to come up with a sincere answer. "... I wouldn't say she _speaks_ more, it's really like she _opens up_ a little more. Maybe she's scared of what you'll think of her."

_Garnet? Scared? Of _me_?_ It was a mind-boggler to Pearl.

"_You_ seem kinda scared."

Pearl nodded. "Maybe... I am a little bit."

After a moment of silence, Amethyst heaved a sigh and stretched. "Well... I'd best be going nyaaaooow..."

Pearl looked at the box of undergarments, still on the floor. "... Now?"

"I'll just leave you alone with your..." she suppressed a snicker. "... toys!"

"Ugh." Pearl heard Amethyst's cackles and whoops all the way out the door. The youngest of the gems was obviously very proud of herself.

Surveying the mess laid before her, Pearl contemplated her options.

_One._ She could clean up the ruffled clothing on the floor, dust it all off, neatly place it back in the wardrobe, and pray like _hell_ that Garnet wouldn't find out about this little escapade. That was likely to work, but it probably would have taken more time than Pearl would intend... and if anyone were to walk in... Pearl would certainly have some explaining to do. _Nope, too risky._

_Two._ Leave now, and blame everything on Amethyst when Garnet returned. Somehow, she doubted that Amethyst would back her up. Secret would spill, and Pearl would have to hide in her room for the next three decades. _Yeah, that's not gonna work._

_Three. _Get Amethyst back in here and force her to help clean up... That wasn't going to happen. _Skip._

_Four. _Pearl could stay here, and continue to snoop through Garnet's wardrobe for knowledge. It was the reason she'd ventured here in the first place, and deep down Pearl knew she wouldn't be able to force herself to leave empty-handed. She was so, so curious to find out anything she could about her enigmatic, awe-inspiring teammate. And now that Amethyst had disappeared, Pearl could snoop in privacy. _Yup, fourth time's the charm._

Twisting her head to each side, Pearl made sure that the coast was clear.

She got up off of Garnet's bed. Grabbing hold of the smooth cherry-wood handles, she flung the doors open.

The rich scent of dark cherries hit her almost immediately. It was encouraging, and very delightful.

Pearl could see that the closet inside wasn't much different from her own, other than perhaps the obvious size difference.

But it was a lovely menagerie, filled with outfits, armors, dresses, slacks, jeans, tanks, tees, jackets, and all surrounding the signature red-and-pink-and-black shades of Garnet's bodysuit.

Pearl looked behind her at the box of underwear. _First things first._

Delicately lifting each bit of scattered fabric off of the floor, she stacked the folded undergarments into the heavy wooden box. After a few minutes of dusting and failed resistance to look at the articles of clothing, she scanned the room to be sure she hadn't missed one.

Nope, there appeared to be something black and lacy peeking out from underneath the enormous bed.

Crouching down at the base, Pearl pulled out the silky fabric with care, as so not to pick up any dust or debris that might have been on the floor.

She was surprised to find that the clothing dragged a greater weight than it had initially looked. It was then that Pearl made the discovery that it was not one article of clothing, but a full ensemble _strapped_ together...

_...Oh my God._

As soon as she had a full glimpse of the suit, Pearl forgot how to breathe.

_Never_ would she have imagined Garnet to be the type of person to harbor an outfit like this.

She'd never been able to bring herself to explore the vast, outrageous world of earthly erotica before, though the little worm of curiosity had allowed her a few sneak peeks in her childhood, as if it were something she might have been able to access in the distant future without the nagging fear of judgement sending guilty, irritating insect-like buzzes through her body.

Never before had she seen an outfit like this, but the sensible Pearl didn't need to know what a dominatrix was in order to picture the outfit in its designated use.

An unusually arousing mix of fear and excitement crackled like lightning throughout her body, coming down to simmer juicily in one area in particular. _There's that word again..._

Pearl couldn't resist a smile. Her breath caught in her throat as she imagined Garnet standing a mere three inches in front of her face, dressed in this skimpy little outfit. _Sweet Jesus._ Her mouth watered. All she would have needed to do is lean forward... just a little... and then...

For a minute, Pearl offered herself a little indulgence. _I deserve it,_ she thought. Flexing her cold fingers, she slipped them underneath the rim of her shorts. She allowed them to slide further down, then a little further, until the tip of her slightly calloused middle finger brushed over the hot, moist doorknob of her danger zone.

As so not to allow her quiet moans to resonate, she bit her lip. The image of Garnet in front of her brought about a bubbly warmth in her body, swimming and slithering between her heartstrings and between her legs.

What a perfect moment it was.

Pearl wasn't a particularly sexual person. It took a lot to arouse her body, and even more for her to feel motivated enough to _act_ on it. She needed security. She needed mutual consent. She needed comfort. She needed it all before she could even _permit_ herself to think such thoughts. The fact that Garnet hadn't even tried to incite these feelings in Pearl was in itself astounding to the petite gem. Never before had she these primal, deep-seated urges directed toward anyone before.

When Pearl was sure that she had finished, she slipped the X-rated costume back underneath Garnet's bed.

"Oh my god," she said aloud. "What am I doing? I'm wasting time." _Time I could be using for the closet..._

Feeling just a tad looser and more relaxed, she stood up and fixed her ruffled skirt. She picked up the box of untouchables. _Yipe,_ she thought as it immediately dug into her fingers. It was heavier than it looked.

Turning her gaze to the closet, Pearl pushed aside a mass of hung clothing with one arm, and looked around the base of the immense wooden box. _Maybe I could stick it in that back corner over there_, she thought.

Crouching down, she gingerly set the heavy box down in the dark corner.

Smiling, her gaze drifted toward the other objects that were now in her grasp.

_Let's see... A pair of ice skates... A few dress shoes... A box of knick-knacks... A..._

_...What was this?_ Pearl thought, her eyes fixated on the dark folded garment at the back of the closet.

She paused. _Something_ in her gut told her this wasn't something Garnet would have wanted her to find. Or anyone to find.

But Pearl was finished with making excuses with herself. She was digging through Garnet's closet with purpose, and she wasn't about to leave when she'd already made the fascinating discovery underneath the bed. Who knew what other naughty trinkets and treasures Garnet kept to herself?

Smiling, and without hesitation, Pearl reached into the closet and closed her long fingers on the fabric.

Which turned out not to be fabric, but _leather_. Giggling to herself, Pearl thought, _What a woman! Not only does she keep her kinky outfits to herself, but her leather gear too? This is exciting!_

Mentally preparing herself, she took a good look at what appeared to be a leather bondage outfit.

Cut and strapped to highlight the elegancies and temptations of a woman's body, the outfit looked gorgeous. It came with a pair of black stockings, biker gloves, and a spiked collar. _My God, it's incredible._ For a second, Pearl tried to imagine Garnet in this little suit...

...This very, very _slim_ suit...

_Wait a second. Would this actually _fit_ Garnet?_ She gently tugged the leather in opposite directions, half-expecting the thick material to stretch. Surely, if she'd purchased this for herself, it would be malleable enough to elegantly contort around the tall, well-muscled body.

It didn't stretch, and Pearl's stomach flipped over.

This outfit wasn't meant for_ Garnet_ to wear...

...so why on earth did she have it? Did she mean for it to fit someone else?

Pearl stood up, holding the unfolded outfit in front of her. She tried to eyeball the dimensions of the suit to determine its designated owner. _Let's see... about five-seven, slim waist and hips... long and slender legs..._

_No. It couldn't be..._

_...could it?_

Hands trembling (but not from fear), she hesitantly held the burlesque outfit up to her own body. Her heart skipped a beat, and her fingers went numb with shock and bewilderment.

It was her size. _Exactly_.

To her own surprise, Pearl's first instinct didn't involve any form of anxiety or panic. She felt remarkably content with... whatever she'd just figured out.

Maybe... maybe even a little excited.

_Has Garnet been thinking about ME?_ Pearl thought, no longer afraid to approach the question... in her own head.

"Girls, I'm home!" came a sweet, doting, motherly voice from outside.

_Uh-oh. _Pearl could feel her pupils constrict in her eyes.

"Amethyst, where's Pearl?" came Rose's voice.

The lazy girl yawned. "I think she's in... Garnet's room."

_Gee...thanks, you godforsaken asshole,_ thought Pearl, furrowing her brow in annoyance.

"Okay, thank you, dear. Pearl?"

_No! No, no, no! She can't find me! Oh, please don't come in here, Rose!_

"Pearl, sweetie? I'd like a word with you."

_Too late_. Pearl looked down at the garment in her hand. _What do I do with this?!_ She couldn't throw it back, Garnet would know then that someone had been rummaging through her closet! _Okay, don't panic, Pearl..._

Rose's footsteps echoed down the cut-stone hallway. "Pearl? Are you in there, sweetie?"

Pearl bit her lip. _What to do?! What to DO?!_ She might as well have been counting down the seconds. _16... 15... 14..._

"J-Just a second, Rose!" Without another thought, Pearl stuffed the outfit into her shirt. Thankfully, the leather wasn't thick enough to produce a noticeable, unnatural bulge in her stomach. She slammed the doors of the closet. Hopefully it wasn't too loud.

Rose ceremoniously entered the room, throwing up her arms to hug Pearl. "Hello, my little cherry blossom!"

Pearl hugged her maternal figure back, sucking in her stomach and pleading internally that Rose wouldn't notice the extra cushioning in her abdominal area.

"Pearl dear, what are you doing in here? I thought I told you to tend to the lime scaling on the statue today."

Something clicked deep inside of Pearl's skull. How could she have forgotten?

_Tell a lie,_ her brain said. _Rose can't know about any of this._

"I was... looking for Garnet's suit of armor."

"Why were you looking for Garnet's armor?"

"I... was going to polish it today..."

Rose smiled in the way a child would smile at her mischievous kitten. "Don't you think Garnet can provide maintenance for her own armor?"

_Dammit._ "Y-Yes..."

"Then... do you have any business in her closet, sweetie?"

Desperately trying to keep up a dignified expression, Pearl looked at the floor. It was a sparkly floor of red.

"I'll... get to the statue now." Pearl turned to leave, but Rose's soft hands held her shoulders in place.

"Oh, sweetie, you can catch up on it tomorrow. It's much too dark outside for manual labor."

Pearl looked her in the eye._ Does she really mean that?_

"Why don't you rest for a while?" said Rose dismissively. "Garnet will be home soon, you can ask her for permission to polish her suit of armor then." She smiled.

"Okay." _I should probably get out of here, anyway,_ thought Pearl, exhaling and setting her arms to her sides.

Without another word, Pearl brushed past Rose on her way out of the room, still concealing her prize underneath her shirt. She couldn't suppress a smile.

For a second, she imagined herself as the world's most heroic archaeologist making off with her coveted ancient treasure of the Aztec pyramids.

* * *

Safely back in the refuge of her own room, Pearl took a few deep breaths and reveled in the confident comfort of her own living space. She listened to the gentle, consistent tumble of mineral water; the echoes of conversations held long ago continuing to bounce and curve around the smooth crystal walls, and the quiet ripple of minuscule waves chasing each other in the many fountain pools situated in her room.

What sweet silences she embraced.

Back straight, she strolled aimlessly about the crystal blue chamber.

"I've done it... I've done it..." Pearl vocalized. She'd done it.

She felt like a child again, reveling in the savory tickle of knowing something _naughty_ that no one else did.

Stopping suddenly in front of a mirror of falling water, she saw her reflection. Blushing.

Blushing with a smile as dorky as hell.

She turned up her nose at the stupid, grinning face in the water. _I've made a fine accomplishment today. Nothing you say can deter this delightful high_, she said in her head. It was good._ I'm on top of the world_, thought the celestial adolescent.

And now, the self-proclaimed "queen of the world" was going to enjoy her prize.

But of course, the ever-conscious Pearl had reservations.

_This is wrong, she thought. I've stolen from Garnet and lied to Rose. As soon as Garnet knows what I've done, she'll... she'll..._

Her high had crashed.

Pearl's thoughts became stymied once more as she lifted the folded leather in front of her, fingers clammy with horror.

"Oh my... I... I... shouldn't have done this...!"

She must not have been holding the outfit very tightly, for not a second later it slipped from her grasp and flopped onto the smooth, polished floor, completely unfolded.

For a solid minute, Pearl stared at it, her mind blank.

It wasn't long until the unsettling burn of guilt crept into the back of her head. She now saw this coveted prize in a new light, as a damning piece of evidence from the scene of the crime she'd committed.

_Garnet is going to kill me! She's going to KILL ME! Garnet is going to..._

_...would she kill me?_

Pearl's heartbeat began to accelerate as her temporary savior- logic- kicked in.

_Calm yourself, Pearl. Don't overreact, just think about it. Why would Garnet have this in the first place if it fits you... and only you?_

Pearl knew that Garnet wasn't by impulsive by nature. Surely something reasonable and practical would had to have been going through her mind when she'd made this purchase... right?

_Now just think, Pearl. Why would she have this outfit... that fits you... and matches an outfit of her own... folded up..._

Her train of thought was going in loops. In the back of her mind, Pearl knew that all the second-guessing in the world couldn't mask what had already crossed her mind. Nothing could or would convince her otherwise now.

_She bought it for me. She bought it for me. She intends for me to wear it. She wants me to put it on and wear it in front of her._ A devious smile stretched across Pearl's face.

With the slithering tingle in her body again, Pearl thought, _I've earned this. I've earned this._

She began to strip.

Dropping her pastel-shaded ensemble to the floor, she kicked the garments away with no regard to where or how they ended up. Her heart thudded against her petite rib cage as the image of Garnet in the leather counterpart stood before her.

It wasn't easy putting on the outfit. The material was faux-leather, and it didn't stretch at all when Pearl tugged at it.

_This is a bit frustrating. _She'd expected some sort of fastening somewhere on the bodice, but was surprised to find that there were absolutely no zippers, Velcro, or authentic buckles to be found. _What kind of scatterbrain would design an outfit that you couldn't even put on?_

_Oh, well._ She'd just have to wiggle into it.

It would take her nearly ten minutes just to get into one leg of the pants. Nearly half an hour later, it was completely on. Slipping on the biker gloves was a breeze, and the boots were no different.

Pearl stood up. She felt at least three inches taller.

And as she saw her reflection in the falling water, a sense of pride and self-esteem flooded her heart, and pumped into her head.

A girl that had been raised in pastel shades her whole life, Pearl had never thought about wearing the color black before. It looked nice, and it complemented her ivory skin beautifully. _Garnet has excellent taste_, thought Pearl with a smile.

Without thinking, Pearl struck a pose. She put her straightened legs together, and used her limber spine to stick her rear end out from behind her. She then narrowed her eyes to two seductive slits, and as a finishing touch stuck the tip of her tongue out of pursed lips.

And just like that, her mind dove head-first into the gutter.

She wondered what other poses might appeal to Garnet's tastes.

Straightening her back and lifting her left knee to her chest, Pearl struck a more regal, dignified pose. _Of course_, she thought,_ what is so dignified about exposing a thinly veiled crotch?_

At least she wasn't sticking her butt out this time._ Perhaps I could show it off without overexposing it?_

She spun around and set her body in a power stance; legs apart, chest forward and hands on her hips. Not much unlike Garnet.

Looking over her shoulder; she gave her reflection a very serious glare, as if to say,_ Quit staring, buster_._ I'm in a commitment._

Pearl smiled. This was almost... fun!

_But oh, so degrading_, said her sub-concious self.

Still, she couldn't push away the fact that this was indeed a new high. Her mind slipped further down the gutter as she escaped into a little fantasy...

_They called her "Pearl the Sniper". _

_World-class female assassin, modern-day Robin Hood, the Zorro of the 1970's; she had many names and monikers, created by her legions of fans and organizations of enemies every day._

_Few ever dared challenge the Sniper of Ivory Skin. She'd never lost a duel in her life. And every time she humilated a new victim, she'd slice 'SNIPER' into the shield of her adversary, and vanish into the night sky without a trace._

_But her most famous reputation was spoken in hushed tones. Though the stories told could only go back so far, The Sniper was known as a legendary lover of powerful women._

_And now, The Sniper had her eye set on her newest victim of love, a protege of strength and power dominated by no other. Few would ever be so foolish as to reveal their true identity to Pearl, so she was content with knowing her as "Garnet"._

_Today, the woman looked fantastic. Donned in a suit of leather and spandex, she had dressed to kill. And she knew that Pearl knew it._

_The powerful protege was busying herself debugging a computer program, bent over with her long and subtly muscular legs together._

_"My, my. Someone's feeling frisky today..." said The Sniper, licking the tip of her index finger._

_She drew a long, hooked white claw out of her humanlike fingertip. Swaggering ceremoniously over to the rear end of the taller, darker woman, Pearl slipped her smooth, sheer claw between Garnet's legs._

_Garnet didn't seem to notice. Or rather, she had noticed, and was now pretending to be preoccupied with her computer program, while anticipating what surprise the lover of legend would present her with next._

_Tracing her claw up the inside of the cherry-red thigh, Pearl refused to make a reproachful atmosphere. When she finally hit the fabric, she curled her fingertip, hooking the claw around the skimpy crotch of the spandex thong._

_Garnet held her breath, feeling the cold knuckle of her potential lover rub against her heat._

_"Careful, dear. I do still associate myself with the pure."_

_"Not when I'm through with you..." _

Lost in the development of her erotic fantasy and keeping the fixed expression on her reflection, Pearl continued her funky little poses. She attempted to sway her hips in a flirtatious walk-off (though Pearl's hips were far from the requirements of a successful booty-swing) and attempted a wink, which would have been accompanied by a sweet smile, had she been able to finish. However, she was too into her activity to realize where _exactly_ she was walking...

"Wha-whoa! Aahhh!" Her heart leaped into her chest as she slipped on the edge of her pool. Her arms flailed in mid-air as she desperately tried to grab onto something, anything that would keep her from falling into the...

_SPLASH!_

...water.

_Oh, no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO!_ Spluttering and gasping for breath, the cold-washed Pearl scrambled to get back up to the surface. The boots, being much heavier than her usual ballet slippers, were utterly cumbersome and ungraceful as Pearl climbed ashore.

_Oh, please be waterproof, please, PLEASE!_ She thought as she lay by the side of the pool, in a puddle of mineral water that trickled down her legs. If she had single-handedly ruined this outift, then there was no telling _what_ Garnet would do to her.

She looked down. The water appeared to have beaded on the surface of the faux-leather, rather than have soaked through the rubbery material.

_Oh, thank goodness!_ Pearl breathed a sigh of relief.

Unzipping and removing her boots, she cringed. There was an obscene amount of water pooling in the insoles of each. She poured out as much water as would leave, and propped them up juxtaposed against the wall, all the while hoping and praying that the interior of each boot would dry soon.

As she recalled her horrible fall from grace, she looked down at the moist outfit she was donned in. A new concern clouded her mind when she remembered that the material didn't have an elastic quality. Her heart thudded when she realized that she would have to check the suit for rips or tears.

Pearl examined the strapless sleeves first. _Nope._

She looked over the frayed-by-design pants. _Nope, these are fine._

Running her hands over the stripe-cut back, she breathed a sigh of relief. _Nope, it's fine._

Next, she ran her fingertips over the many black straps that crossed over her rib cage. There were so many... it wouldn't be easy to find anything wrong with it...

Her stomach flipped over as her fingers fumbled with a strap that felt very, very loose.

She looked down, and became thoroughly nauseous in sheer horror. In her hand, the long black strap simultaneous to an upper right rib had torn, and was now dangling by half of a strap to the bodice.

"No, no, NO NO NO NO!" _My life is over! Garnet will KILL ME! SHE'LL KILL ME!_

And just like that, Pearl's mind climbed out of the gutter, and started running amok in an anxious, frenzied panic.

_Ohmigod, what do I do? What do I do!? I have to hide this... No, I can't! Garnet will know it's gone! Should I put it back? No! She'll see the break for sure! Should I stash it in Amethyst's room? No, she'll blame me! Should I destroy it? No, Garnet will be looking for it! Oh, what can I do? WHAT CAN I DO?!_

_I... I... I need to calm down..._

Pearl took a few shallow breaths through her nose, a tactic that Rose had taught her in order to ease her frequent anxiety attacks. Never before had she been so grateful for it.

_Okay, maybe I can fix this_, she thought while examining the broken strap. It wasn't a jagged tear, nor had it stretched or frayed. _Yeah, I can fix this. I'll just need a needle, some black thread, a few thimbles... I'll put it back in the wardrobe..._

_...And hopefully, Garnet won't be any the wiser._

_Now, I just need to get this suit off..._ She tugged at the faux-leather. _Get this suit off... G-Get this suit... off?_

_Uh-oh._ The rubbery material was sticking to Pearl's wet little body like a melted lollipop to the shag carpeting of a mid-sixties Chevy Van. _But it was so hard putting it on when it was dry! How am I going to get it off now? _Her heart picked up speed, a harbinger of another anxiety attack.

_Deep breaths, Pearl_. With a sinking feeling, she realized that she and the suit would both need to dry before she could even _hope_ to get it off.

_Oh, but I can't go out there like this!_ Uneasily, she got up and searched her room for a shirt... or a leotard... or a pair of pants... any scrap of fabric that would hide the sight of this unholy costume from the light of the outside world.

Eventually, she found one of her old bathrobes. It didn't quite cover her legs, but that minor detail paled in importance at the moment. She needed to be swift.

She pulled on the robe, not failing to notice that the sleeves were too short and the collar was too narrow. _How long has it been since I've worn this stupid thing?_ The faint tang of mildew hit her nostrils._ A pretty long time, I guess_.

Pearl began to plan her dangerous mission to the kitchen. _Now, if I can make it around... no, over the transportation pad, then I can dodge the sofa and have a running start in leaping over the kitchen counter. Then it should take approximately fifteen seconds to find the needle, thread and thimbles in the left drawer second to the top beneath the counter. There won't be enough room to get the momentum I need to get back over the counter, so I'll need to leave through the entrance and climb over the sofa, leap over the transportation pad and make it back in here in approximately... forty seconds. _

Under normal circumstances, Pearl would have weighed her plan with a few alternative (and likely safer) plans, but she simply didn't have that kind of time. This would have to do. She knew that she couldn't risk being caught.

She tied the pink ribbons around her waist into a shoelace knot. _Okay, let's do this_.

Opening the portal, Pearl began counting down the seconds. _Forty, thirty-nine, thirty-eight..._

She dashed over the transportation pad. She dodged the sofa. After quickly glancing around to be _absolutely sure_ that no one was coming, she sprinted for the kitchen counter, gaining momentum, just as she had planned._ Twenty-eight, twenty-seven, twenty-six..._

Up and over the kitchen counter, Pearl got down on her knees in front of the large drawer. And as she opened it...

_God-freaking-DAMMIT!_

... There was no sugar-coating it. That drawer was a terrible, terrible mess. Really, Pearl would have rather been searching a haystack for that needle.

Frantically, Pearl dug through the drawer, making no progress as her jittery hands kept dropping whatever she tried to pick up. The timer in her brain ticked away like a time bomb. _Twenty-one, twenty, nineteen, eighteen... Oh, where is that needle? Where is that needle!?_

A loud clicking noise sounded from across the room, and Pearl's heart skipped a beat.

The doorknob was turning.

Shaking and trembling, there was only one thought that Pearl could process.

Time to bail.

Abandoning her scattered timer, Pearl nearly slipped on her mad dash out of the kitchen. All she could hear was the sound of the doorknob turning, and the creak of the door opening.

_No, no, no, no! Please don't see me!_ She willed toward the person entering the room.

_Around the sofa... or was it over the sofa? Across?_ She clambered over the sofa rather ungracefully.

"What the hell is Pearl doin' in that old dishrag?" came the voice of the last person Pearl wanted to see.

"Oh, Amethyst. Let Pearl wear what she wants to wear." Rose is here too?

"Doesn't fit her very well," came a new voice, much deeper and smoother than the other two.

At the sound of that voice, Pearl forgot everything. Her surroundings became warm and sultry. Her heart slowed its shuddering pace. Her breath slowly evacuated from her chest, and she could feel herself flying. All the while, her mind spoke but one name.

_Garnet is here. Garnet is watching me. She's watching me. Her eyes are on me._

She felt herself soaring. Soaring and soaring and...

CRASH!

... falling flat on the hardwood floor. On her nose.

Black out.


End file.
